Loyal Love
by pinkhairedmedicnin
Summary: On the way home, Sakura was given a love letter by a boy and he asked her to be his girlfriend. Unknown to him, Sakura had a crush on her childhood best friend, Sasuke. What should she do?


The final bell of Konoha High school rang, telling the students that they can leave the school and head to their house. "Hurry up, Sasuke-kun! We need to ask Asuma-sensei if there is a scary or magical story in this school! It's for our project remember!?", Sakura took her pink bag and slung it on her shoulder.

Sasuke looked behind him and saw his pink-haired childhood friend running towards him, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Let's go, maybe we can find Asuma-sensei in his office". Sakura nodded her head and followed Sasuke to Asuma's office. "Hey Forehead-girl! Wait up!", Sakura looked behind her and saw her best friend slash rival running towards her.

"What's up, Pig?", Sakura asked curiously. Ino smirked, "Heh, It's rude to call people pig when you're the one that's a pig". Sakura smiled wickedly, "Say for yourself, at least I'm not like a certain somebody who ate two pizzas at once". Sasuke sweatdropped, "You ate two pizzas at once?".

Ino blushed, "That's not true! I-"

"Oh yes Sasuke-kun! She _does _ate two pizzas at once! Let me tell you the story! It happened last weekend when Me and Ino were having a sleep over at my house. We ordered a pizza and when the pizza came..", Sakura told Sasuke the story while Ino stood in place, her face is red from embarrassment.

**-Flashback guys!-**

"**Nice! A pan of delicious pepperoni and cheese pizza is ready to eat!", Sakura cheered and took a slice of the pizza, "I only want one slice". Ino nodded, "Me too. Pizza is very fattening". Just when Ino finished her sentence, she took two slices of pizza and put one pizza on top of another and ate it. **

**Sakura sweatdropped, "Uh.. Ino? I thought you said that you're going to eat one slice of pizza. That's two slices". Ino laughed cheerfully, "Of course not, Sakura dear. If you eat it like this, it'll be one slice. The body doesn't know".**

**-End of flashback guys!-**

Sasuke laughed, "No offense Ino, but is that what you called a diet?". Sakura giggled, "And at the end, she finished all the slices and I only got too eat only one slice". Ino blushed even more, "I was hungry! Anyway, I want to come with you guys and do the project".

Sakura smiled, "Sure, let's go". Ino cheered and walked beside Sakura, who walked between Ino and Sasuke. When they walked pass the stair, they heard someone talking, makw that many someones. Sakura stopped, which made her two best friend stopped too, curious into why Sakura's stopping.

Ino frowned and asked, "Sakura, why did you stopped?"

"I heard there are people talking"

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow and walked down the stair. He stopped halfway and whispered to the two girls, "Sakura's right. Let's go check this out, maybe we can put it for our project". Sakura shook her head frantically and whispered back, "No! You go alone! I'm scared okay?". Ino nodded her head quickly, "Yeah, you're the brave one. Go ahead".

Sasuke frowned, "Sakura, You're not the brave girl that I knew all this time, come on". Sasuke took Sakura's hand and Sakura pulled Ino's hand just in time so Ino could join them. Sasuke walked downstairs and walked on the hallway. "The voice is getting bigger", Sakura hugged Sasuke's arm and Ino walked behind both Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped in front of a door, "The voice came from this door". His hand held the door knob, ready to open the door. Sakura's hug become tighter while Ino prayed to kami that it's not something scary behind the door.

Sasuke opened the door and the three of them saw their friends with Asuma. Asuma sat on a chair while their friends sat on the floor surrounding Asuma. "Ah, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino. I was expecting you. Come sit with us,I was just finished telling them one of the scary story that happened here".

Sakura sighed in relief and sat between Sasuke and Hinata. "Sensei, how about another story?", Tenten asked eagerly. Asuma chuckled, "Well, I think that's the only scary story that I remembered. But I'm pretty sure that there are many scary things happened in this school". "Ooh! Do you have a magical story that happened here?".

Asuma think for a minute and smiled, "Yes, there is". Sakura smiled, "What are you waiting for? Tell us!". Asuma laughed, "Patience, Sakura. Okay students, did you know the mirror that was hanged halfway on the second floor stair?". He received many nods.

"When I'm the same age as you, I got a crush on a girl. She got beautiful long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair. And has very unique eyes that are red in colour with an additional ring in them. And there is this one day when we walked downstair on the second floor together. We walked pass the mirror. When I took a glance on the mirror, I saw her but in an older version. She is so beautiful. And since that day, I never told anyone about the mirror".

Sakura smiled, "Where is that girl now, Sensei?". Asuma chuckled, "Now, that girl is my wife". "Eeeh!? That girl is Kurenai-sensei!?". Asuma smiled, "Yes. Now, it's best for all of you to go home. It's getting dark, come on".

The group of students walked down the stairs from the second floor, they stopped immediately in front of a purple mirror that Asuma told earlier. Sakura stared at the mirror curiously, _'Is it true what Asuma-sensei said? I don't see anyone..". _Suddenly, Lee jumped in front of the mirror, "Yosh! You saw me right Sakura-chan!?". Sakura sweatdropped.

Ino looked at the mirror and sighed desperately, "Maybe it doesn't work anymore. Let's go home guys". When they were all about to leave, Sasuke took a last glance at the mirror and she saw an older version of Sakura. She was smiling, her pink bubblegum locks is tied into a messy bun. Sasuke looked away and pinched his bridge nose, _'Relax, Sasuke. It was just a hallucination'._

"Sasuke-kun? What are you waiting for? Let's go", Sakura called for him. Sasuke looked at Sakura and his lips curved up into a small smile, _'Or maybe it isn't'._

**The next day**

Sakura and Ino were walking together on the road, they planned to go shopping right after school. So here they are, walking towards the Konoha Mall. When they were drifted in a fun conversation, a blond boy wearing a high school uniform, not from Konoha High School, approached the two girls.

When Ino noticed the boy, the first thing that pops in her mind is, _'He's cute..'. _Same old Ino.. While our pink-haired girl thought, _'Is he walking towards us? What does he want?'. _When the boy is in front of them, he pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"Please accept this letter", The boy blushed and gave Sakura the letter, which, she took with her shaky hands. "I'll wait for your answer", he said and walked away from them. A few minutes past, Ino started to shriek.

"Kami, Sakura! Why do you always have the boys under your hands?! That boy is cute! Damn! Lucky you! That must be a love letter!", Ino frowned and pouted. Sakura blushed and put her index finger in front of her lips, "Ino, be quiet! Someone could hear us! Besides, you knew that I have a crush on Sasuke-kun". Sakura's face is red in embarrassment the moment she said sasuke's name.

Ino giggled, "Of course I knew that. So, are you going to open the envelope or not?". Sakura blushed and put the envelope in her bag, "No, I'll read it in my house". Ino pouted, "You're no fun, Sakura. Whatever, let's go to the mall now!". Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Ino. I'll go home now, meet you tomorrow!". Sakura ran away leaving a rather mad Ino.

**-A couple of hours in Ino's house-**

Ino was drinking her iced tea and think about stuff_, 'That boy is really cute. I wonder what should Sakura do? I mean, she got a crush on Sasuke since who knows how long. What should she do?'. _She looked at her phone on the table and took it, smiling to herself, _'Maybe she wants to talk to me about it.. but.. Sakura is far more mature than I am. Can she reply the letter without my help or advice? Ugh.. now I'm sad..'._

The bell in her house rang and the door opened to reveal a panic Sakura, "Ino, what should I do?! The more I think about it, the more I don't understand!". "Okay, relax now Sakura. How about if I give you a glass of iced tea, and maybe you can calm yourself down. How does that sound?", Ino patted Sakura's back gently. Sakura nodded, "Thanks, Ino".

"So, have you calmed yourself down?", Ino took a sip of her iced tea. Sakura nodded, "Yeah, thanks. I'm just shocked because I got a love letter for the first time". Ino raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean? You got like, billions of love letters in your locker every morning!". "Yeah, but I threw it all. This is different, he gave it to me, face to face!", Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

Ino's lips curved up into a cheshire smile. Sakura sweatdropped, "What?". "Let me see what he wrote", she took the letter from Sakura's hand and read it, "I always watch you all this time, you're very beautiful. I like you, would you be my girlfriend? Kawashima Atsushi, from Sumato High School".

Ino stopped for a minute and decided to continue, "So.. what will you do? Are you going to say yes?". Sakura blushed even more, "No way I'm going to accept him!". She stopped for a minute and sighed, "There's only Sasuke-kun in my heart. But.. I don't know how to reject him.. I don't want to hurt someone's feeling".

"You can't reject someone without hurting their feeling! Love is cruel you know! He can be even more broken hearted if you don't make up your mind! He should know that there's no hope for him!", Ino declared and took a sip of her iced tea.

"Okay.. I can't stay still now.. I have to reject him. He wrote his phone number here", Sakura took her phone and began dialing his number. Once he answered the call, Sakura said, "Hi, it's me.. can we meet tomorrow in the park at four o'clock? You can? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow".

Ino smiled, "I'll be there with you. I'm going to hide behind the bushes". Sakura smiled, "thanks Ino".

**-The next day at the park, four o'clock-**

"I'm sorry.. I can't date you.. ", Sakura bowed her head a little, her cheeks are red. "Why?", he asked. He looked so calm as if she didn't said that she can't be with him. Sakura blushed even more, "I... I got a crush on someone". Atsushi replied, "It's just a crush right? Why don't you be with me instead?".

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't". Atsushi seemed like he thought of something and said, "What if you walk with me for a second.. so you knew who to choose?". Sakura blushed, "I-I can't!". "Come on, just one day!", Atsushi walked closer to Sakura.

Ino, who was watching the entire scene jumped out from her bush and went in front of Sakura, "Listen you! She got a crush on Sasuke! So why don't you back up, or things gonna get ugly! What do you wanna do now huh?! I suggest you ran to your house and sulk on the corner!", Ino put her hands on her hips angrily. Atsushi looked at her weirdly and shook his head, "Right.. Nice seeing you Sakura. Good bye". Atsushi walked away leaving a happy Ino and a reliefed Sakura.

"Okay! You're free now from him!", Ino jumped up and down in excitement. Sakura smiled, "Yes, thank you Ino". Ino smirked, "So.. what do you want to do now?". Sakura smiled at the sky, "Now I want to meet Sasuke-kun". Ino giggled, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's go! I saw him at the basket ball area just now!".

**-At the basketball area-**

Sasuke was playing basketball with Sai. He shoot the ball to the ring and score a point. When he passed the ball to Sai, he noticed Sakura and Ino, "Sakura?". Sakura smiled, walked towards him and hugged him. Sasuke blushed, he don't have any idea what happened. Sai and Ino, who were watching this is startled and froze in their place.

Once sakura let go of her hug, Sasuke asked her, "S-Sakura?". Sakura laughed gently, "Sorry.. if I surprised you..". Sasuke looked at her worriedly, "Is there something wrong? What happened?". Sakura shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. Everything's fine now".

Sasuke smiled, "hey, how about if the four of us go to the Mall?". Ino jumped eagerly, "Hell yeah!".


End file.
